Electric Feel
by The Millionaire Dog
Summary: Elle visits Peter in his cell and things progress from there.


_Songfic for "Electric Feel" by MGMT. I just thought it was the perfect song for Elle._

**Electric Feel**

_all along the western front_

_people line up to receive_

_she got the current in her hand_

_just shock you like you won't believe_

The little blue sparks running just under the surface of Elle's skin seemed to be really enjoying traveling up, down, and all over her body that day. There was an extra little bounce in her skip, too. The most wonderful music in the world was playing over and over in her head...

She was, in fact, about two seconds away for naming the chipper little cartoon birds whistling around her head, she was in such a good mood.

Today was the day.

_saw her in the amazon_

_with the voltage running through her skin_

_standing there with nothing on_

_she gonna teach me how to swim._

She slowly crept into his cell and opened the door.

"Peter Peter-elli," she sang.

"Wha?" he mumbled as he tried to slide into wakefulness.

"You have a very special visitor," she said brightly, silhouetted in the doorway.

"Who?" he asked dazed, still not bothering to turn around to face her.

"Me!" she announced, bouncing onto his bed like a playful kitten.

"Elle, I really don't have time for..."

Was what he started to say, but he was promptly cut off by Elle forcing him into a crushing kissing.

_I said ooh girl_

_shock me like an electric eel_

_baby girl_

_turn me on with your electric feel_

_I said ooh girl_

_shock me like an electric eel_

_baby girl_

_turn me on with your electric feel_

When Peter finally came up for air, he asked between gasps "what was that all about?"

Elle, however, wasn't about to slow down. "And here I thought I was being obvious," she teased as she traced tiny sparkling "figure eights" across his chest.

At that moment, Peter had to admit he'd never felt more attracted to anyone than he did to Elle at that point... but he still had his doubts. "This isn't right, Elle."

Elle hit him with a slightly stronger spark to get him on his back again. "You'd be surprised how little that bothers me."

_all along the eastern shore_

_put your circuits in the sea_

_this is what the world is for_

_making electricity_

Within seconds, she was on top of him, lifting off his hospital issue t-shirt and pants while he grappled roughly with her buttons of her blouse and trousers.

"You're really letting the sparks fly here, Elle," he observed, feeling the blue lightening stab and caress him.

"It happens when I get excited," she said simply. "You can take it."

And, to prove her point, she ran her fingers all over his now bare chest, sending static shocks all over him. Sometimes light and teasing, sometimes so strong he couldn't help but cry out. "Is that it? Is all this because I'm one of the only men who could survive being with you like this?"

Elle smiled and shook her head. "The other one's right on the other side of the wall and I'd never let _him_ touch me like this," she replied. "Our attraction is special."

Peter nodded, finally getting it. "Electromagnetic."

Elle lit up in a million watt smile.

_you can feel it in your mind_

_or you can do it all the time_

_plug it in, change the world_

_you are my electric girl_

Peter pulled her down with him and started kissing her with more hunger and passion and desperation than he thought he'd have in him after everything that had happened to him.

Maybe Elle had somehow shocked his libido to full power like Frankenstein's monster, maybe he really _had _started to like it... all he knew he was his brain had ceased to produce any non-Elle-based thought some time ago.

"Hey," he said suddenly.

"Yeah?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

Peter tried to build what he wanted to say out of language for nearly a minute. "Are you ready for this?"

"Are you asking because you're worried about how much I'm going to shock you?" Elle asked, her own nervousness finally catching in her voice.

Peter shook his head. "I'm asking because I want you to be ready for how much _I'm_ going to shock you back."

Elle laughed coyly.

_I said ooh girl_

_shock me like an electric eel_

_baby girl_

_turn me on with your electric feel_

_I said ooh girl_

_shock me like an electric eel_

_baby girl_

_turn me on with your electric feel_

They were barely aware of the light show they were making around themselves... it was enough to know the room itself was specially insulated and they weren't about to be interrupted by armed guards.

It was a spectacular display of electricity, though, the kind of thing Edison and Westinghouse would have put aside their difference to sit and watch.

Peter and Elle produced legions of miniature explosions of light and thunder. Enough power in every second to light whole cities, sparking in the shape of seahorses and stars and shapes without name or description.

And it went on for hours upon end.

_do what you feel now_

_electric feel now_

When it was all over, Peter had his arms around her and they had just begun to drift off to sleep when he was suddenly struck by a thought.

"I just realized something," he said.

"Hmm?" Elle asked smugly.

"You said that my healing powers would regenerate me," Peter explained, "but the pills should stop that from happening."

Elle smiled. "Well, they would if you were still taking them."

Peter froze. "You knew?"

Elle's smile didn't begin to falter. "So, I figured I'd have to find another way to get you to stick around."

Peter eased back into bed.

"And I, unfortunately, am guessing it worked," they heard Adam call from the other side of the vent.

Peter and Elle could keep from laughing.

_do what you feel now_

_electric feel now._


End file.
